Kazuma Tales: Shade
by Shun de'Marco
Summary: Life's complicated. It's even more complicated when you have a rare kekei genkai that can kill you. And it's triple that when you run away from the village that tried to keep you locked up and decided to join another one. InoxOC/Book One of Three/Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**

**IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry for no updates. I'm currently in the hospital and probably won't be out for a while. When I get out My Stupid Teenage Romance will be updated and if you guys like this I'll gladly make this into a chapter fic. Enjoy!**

**-NN-**

**The Boy from Kiri**

Life was good in Konoha. Konoha was at peace for the time being. One day a rogue nin walked into the gates requesting citizenship. His name? Shade Kazuma.

The boy was an orphan who was forced into Kiri's military when he was young. He was a talented swordsman and showed immense interest in the sword of Zabuza Momochi. He even had a blade similar to Momochi's created. The blade of this sword was made of pure obsidian, imported straight from the land of Volcano. This sword was called Rogue for reasons unknown but to the boy himself.

One night, during a riot Shade murdered his guard and silently fled Kiri in search of Konoha. There were many attempts to bring him back, and a few on his life. Those who went after them met with swift and unmerciful ends. The few who survived told of how he worked fluently with Rogue, almost as if the sword was alive. The boy, soon found Konoha and began his infamous quest to becoming one of the world's most notorious nin.

**-KOB-**

"Class, welcome our newest student Shade Kazuma." Iruka Umino, the last year Ninja Academy teacher, said gesturing to a black haired boy who was leaning against an immense black executioner blade. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his chin resting on his chest and his eyes closed. Everyone gasped as he looked up, his eyes turning from crimson back to a natural hazel green.

"Shade Kazuma, demonic jutsu user, future Kenjutsu master. My interests and dislikes are none of your concern. My dream is to become a Jounin before I'm 16." Everyone did the mandatory clap, but quite a few of the future ninja's interest was piqued. Who was this mysterious new student? Where did he come from? Why did he carry that massive blade with him?

"Thank you Shade, you may take any open seat. Any open seat however was only one open seat, and it was next to Ino Yamanaka. One of the biggest fangirls of the class.

Shade grabbed the hilt of his blade, strapped it to his back, and proceeded to his newly assigned desk. He sealed the blade into his necklace and sat down, not noticing the look that Ino gave him.

"Okay class, settle down. We have a lot to go over today. Miss Yamanaka, would you please pay attention?"

**-KOB-**

It was break time at the ninja academy and Shade wanted nothing more a small nap. He found a suitable spot some distance away from the others. It was underneath the many trees in the meadow. He sighed and laid back, his hands behind his head. He watched the clouds roll by slowly. He felt the beginning tendrils of sleep creep up on them and let them take him.

"Shade?! Shade!? SHADE!?"

Shade groaned and opened one eye. As he expected, everyone had wondered where the new kid went and started searching for him.

"Not even 10 minutes." He muttered sitting up and popping the joints in his neck and headed away from the sounds of voices. He had thought he was home free, until he was spotted by a pink haired girl.

"There he is!" she shouted pointing at his retreating form. He sighed and began running away from the mass of students chasing after him.

Eventually the caught him and surrounded him on all sides, and then they all started bombarding him with questions. At the same time. He grudgingly answered all of them, some with truth and some with lies. But they were answers anyway right?

**-KOB-**

The end of the day came slowly to Shade. All attention was on him while his attention was on the clock. He tapped his finger impatiently as the second hand seemed to tick at half the speed it normally did. When the bell finally rang, he was the first out of the door, breaking into a sprint down the hallway. Everyone chased after him with excitement. They were shocked when they burst out of the front door to an empty lot.

"He got away."

He looked down at them from the sky at sighed in relief.

"What a day..." he muttered to himself, turning riding his wind panel away to the Hokage's office. He stepped down at the front door and calmly walked in, hands in pockets and eyes front. He smiled softly at the secretary at the front desk and proceeded up the steps to the Hokage's office. He knocked lightly as not to disturb the Hokage, but to alert him of his presence.

"Come in." He turned the knob and pushed the door open, poking his head in and looking at the Hokage. The old man smiled at him and motioned for him to come in. He nodded and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ahh Shade, just in time! We were just finalizing your citizenship papers. You'll be staying with the Yamanaka's, whose clan head has decided that he wanted to adopt you. This is Inoshi, you new adoptive father." Sarutobi explained. Inoshi smiled at the boy and rubbed the back of his head.

Shade bowed.

"Thank you, Inoshi-sama." Inoshi smiled wider at the boy.

"No need to be so formal, call me dad if you want. You are my son after all" At that very moment, Shade felt an emotion he hadn't felt in years, joy.

"Thank you, Dad." Inoshi smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy. Sarutobi got the attention of them and his tone was suddenly serious.

"Now onto more pressing matters."

**-KOB-**

"This is your new room, Shade!" Ino shouted dragging the boy by his hand into a room with a bed, a big dresser, and a desk with a small lamp. Shade smiled at the simplicity of the room. He smiled at his new friend/self-proclaimed future wife, who smiled back with enthusiasm.

"It's so boring! We're gonna have to remodel in here for you!" She exclaimed and again dragged him. This time she dragged him out of the compound and to a nearby furniture store.

"Hey Mrs. Ayako! We're here to shop for my future husband!" She exclaimed and held up Shade's hand. He blushed. Indeed, there was a silver wedding band on each of their ring fingers. Mrs. Ayako smiled at them.

"That's nice dear. When's the wedding?"

"Two years."

"Am I invited?"

"Of course, Mrs. Ayako! But we need a bed, a dresser, a weapon holder, preferably for giant blades, some shelves, and a black comforter. You can take it out of fathers account."

The old woman smiled and brought out 8 sealing scrolls.

"Here you are Ino. Have a nice day!"

"We will!"

**-KOB-**

"Today is the day, class!" Almost a year had passed since Shade arrived in Konoha. Over the course of that year he had changed considerably. His personality had did a complete 180; he was happier now, he was almost always seen with a smile on his face, he washed the dye out of his hair to return it to its natural light brown, and he had became friends with almost everyone, save for the Hyuuga girl who rarely spoke.

"Today, you are no longer students. You are ninja!" Every genin held up their headbands with pride. Ino sighed happily and looked at the red thread that linked both their pinky fingers. She smiled wider when he pulled her closer to him and set his chin on her shoulder.

"Finally..." he murmured as his name was called

"Shade Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka! You all are to report to the rooftop when you are dismissed, you will be Team Asuma." Everyone gasped; they were breaking up the Ino-Shika-Cho trio this year? Iruka shushed them and explained the trio would still be there, as teams were going to be combined to for 6-man teams. These 3-man teams were only going to be used for recon and special missions.

After about 30 minutes of names being called, they were dismissed. Ino sighed happily and snuggled closer to her lover, whose breathing was slow and faint indicating that he had fallen asleep. She had forgotten all about the raven haired boy, Sasuke. A small smile crossed her lips and she nudged Shade in the ribs.

"Wake up, we have to go meet our sensei." She told him. He looked at her through lidded eyes. He grunted and motioned for her to stand. She stood up and he did the same, stretching. She looked him over once; he had grown taller over one year. His blade wasn't dragging across the ground anymore. His headband's cloth was black and he wore it on the front of the strap of his blade's holster.

"Where to?"

"Rooftops." A grinned crossed his lips.

"Wanna race?"

"Loser gets to do winner's chores tonight?" Shade nodded.

"Let's do this." And off they were.

Shikamaru looked at his new teammates and sighed.

"This is gonna be so troublesome." He muttered as he left the room.

**-KOB-**

"This is stupid, why do I have to be tied up?"

"Because you were the last to break they genjutsu, now shut up so I can eat." Shikamaru said bluntly to his teammate, who was tied to a training post. He and Ino were eating the bento boxes the received from their Jounin teacher. Shade was tied to the middle training post between Shikamaru and Ino and he was hungry.

"Ino-chan!" He looked at her and she looked at him. This went on for a few seconds before Ino popped some rice into her mouth with a smile.

"You suck so-" He was silenced by a chopstick in his mouth. He savored the taste of the rice for a moment.

"Ino, did you just?" Ino looked at the lazy genius and nodded. His eyes widened as Shade began to chew, his eyes closed in pleasure.

"Congratulations! You pass!" Kurenai said hopping out of the tree she was hidden in. She smiled at her three genin who looked at her in confusion.

"Even when you knew the consequences, you still broke the rules to help out your teammate. Good job. Now before we go, I have one more test for you." She held up a handsign and fifteen copies of appeared.

"You have to eliminate each of my clones. But the tricky part is that they are going to be disguised, and in public. You just have to find and assassinate the all. Don't worry though, I won't be out there." She noted the look on their faces and smiled. Ino was, well, Ino. She smiled and nodded. Shade had a small smirk on his face. Finally he got to hit something. Shikamaru just looked bored.

"Ready, set, begin!" And all the clones disappeared.

"It begins." Shade said as the ropes fell away and he fell to the ground in a crouching position. He looked up.

"This is gonna be way to... easy?" He looked up at Kurenai who smacked the back of his head with white chakra, effectively disabling his Kekei Genkai.

"No cheating." She said wiggling her finger in front of him. He sighed and took off, followed closely by Ino and Shikamaru.

**-KOB-**

Shikamaru opened his eyes and stood up, popping the joints in his back.

"The last two are definitely in this area, but they're blending in almost perfectly. It's impossible to track their shadows like the rest. Ino are you making any progress?" He asked looking at the blonde haired girl, who was busy, finishing up her family's signature jutsu. She went to her knees and began panting heavily, shaking her head.

"One... is... nearby..." she swallowed and held her hand up, shining a light in the direction of the building.

Shade smirked as he interpreted the flashes.

'Target is in shop next door, wearing a genin disguise. Dispel it and take it out." He nodded and flashed back.

'Got it. Be right back.'

He stood up from his chair and walked out of the restaurant and into the clothing shop next door. He crossed his fingers and muttered "release" under his breath and smirked when a puff of smoke appeared.

"Gotcha." He said and drew a single senbon and proceeded towards the clone. She was watching the area around her carefully, pretending to be a shopper. But she failed to notice the light brown haired boy sneaking up and shoving the senbon right into her spine, causing her to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

**-KOB-**

**And there you have it. Leave a review if you liked. See ya! =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or anything associated with it.**

**Another chapter. MSTR's next two chapters will hopefully be up this weekend when I do finally get out. =3**

**-KOB-**

**Chapter Two- Vengeance**

Sarutobi eyed the six-man genin team that was currently standing in front of his desk. He was debating whether to assign this team the mission he had just received. He sighed and took a puff of his pipe before speaking.

"Your mission is a simple delivery mission to Kiri." He noticed that Shade stiffened at the mention of the Mist village. He sighed and shook his head. This was one of the reasons he didn't want to send this team on this mission. Shade just had too much baggage with Kiri. But he had no choice.

"You are to deliver this," he pulled out a golden senbon needle and set it on his desk. "to the Hokage. But be careful, there have been reports of Zabuza Momochi being sighted. This is the reason you are being sent as a full team instead of 3-man teams." There was silence for a few moments.

"I accept Hokage-sama. I can see it in your eyes you don't want me to go. I'll put up a henge! I'll be careful! I won't even be in the same room as Mizukage-sama!"Shade hated himself for saying those words but it was his duty as a nin to do what his Hokage needed done. Even if he just accepted a mission to go back to the place he swore he would never step foot in again. He looked up at the Hokage.

"Then we all accept." Shino said with what could be presumed as a small smile. The other four genin gave a reluctant nod and looked to their two senseis who looked at each other before sighing

"We accept Hokage-sama." Kurenai turned to her light brown haired student. "Are you sure Shade?" Shade nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm sure Kurenai-sensei." She gave him a look that made him pale.

"I'm not kidding!"

Another look.

"Okay maybe a little." He admitted with a shrug. "It's not like I was gonna kill Madame Mizukage. She was probably one of the only ones who actually cared."

"Fine. When can we leave Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi smiled at the eight and handed Kurenai the golden senbon and she carefully pocketed it.

"Preferably in a day or two, just to get some last minute training in just in case. You all are dismissed." Sarutobi explained. They all bowed and departed the office.

**-KOB-**

"Okay watch this. Raiton: Thunderstorm Blade Seriatim!" He took a deep breath and swung his sword at the training dummy . The sword left his hands and became coated in electricity. He smirked and threw his hands out, attaching chakra strings to it. He then guided it in a circle, glad he asked for a lot of space to demonstrate this, and then directed into into the sky. The smirked and released the blade letting it go into a free fall dead above the dummy. Shade smirked and turned his back as the blade implanted itself into the dummy and exploded electric chakra, splintering the dummy into thousands of slivers. He grinned and started falling to the side. Ino rushed to catch him and set him gingerly on the ground.

"The problem is... it's... draining..." He panted weakly "Awesome right?" He muttered before losing consciousness.

**-KOB-**

"So what is it like in Kiri Shade?" Shade shrugged and looked up to the sky.

"I don't know. I was never let out into the public, and when I was given a mission I was always escorted by three or four nin, hidden away from view." He muttered sadly, eyes turning dark for a moment.

"Shade..." He stopped and turned around to look at his teammates. He gave them a small smile.

"The last thing I need is pity, guys. Look, I know I may not have had a nice childhood, but that's being rectified now isn't it?" he pointed to his chest. The Konoha headband gleamed in the sunlight. "I'm a Konoha nin now, I have friends, I have family, I have my life. I'm perfectly happy. Now come on, we have a lot of ground to cover before we reach Kiri." He grinned and continued jumping branch to branch. His team caught up with him, all with a smile on their faces.

"I love you so, my sweet." He blushed and turned to look at Ino, who was running next to him. She was admiring the ring on her finger with a smile. He nodded.

"So Shade... Why did Kiri keep locked up? You don't seem like that much of a threat and you're not a jinchuriki." Shikamaru started running backwards, looking him right in the eyes.

"I'll explain tonight."

The trees came to an end as they came to a meadow with a waterfall not too far off. Kurenai stopped and held up her hand. Everyone came to a stop and stretched.

"Shika and Shade, go get water. Hinata and Ino, firewood. Choji and Kiba, set up the tents. Me and Asuma'll set up camp and camouflage it."

The genin nodded and went off to do their respective jobs.

**-KOB-**

"Are you gonna explain now?" Kiba asked eyeing Shade with curiosity. Shade sighed and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at everyone, his irises now a deep crimson color. The pupils turned purple and slitted horizontally. Everyone gasped and he looked around.

"That's-"

"The Kogami no me." Everyone was shocked. The Kogami no me was thought to be wiped out with the annihilation of the Kazuma clan. It was deemed at be a God's kekei genkai wasted on such a pathetic clan. Attempts were made to transplant the eye to other nin, but the eyes destroyed themselves when removed from their sockets, making attempts impossible.

"You're a... Kazuma?" Shade nodded and started to speak when a new voice cut in.

"Yes, he is. And now he's coming with me." Everyone jumped up and looked at the source of the voice. Their eyes landed on a young woman, who looked stunningly similar to Shade, wielding two katanas, one black and one white.

"Natsumi..." Shade growled and reached for the hilt of his blade.

"Oh dear brother, you have betrayed us. You will be put to death. By my hand." She pretended to pout held up one of her katanas at him. "We had such high hopes for you, brother. We did everything for you. It's so sad that the Kogame no me was wasted on you. I would have made a much better recipient" Shade growled again and looked at his teammates who all were looking at him.

"B-Brother? Shade that's your... sister?" He nodded and drew the blade, transforming it into a long, slender katana as it came from the strap.

"Sadly yes. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Natsumi, but I can't allow you too hurt my teammates." He hissed and entered his fighting stance, putting his hand on the flat of the blade.

"Ahh, neither did I. But I am no traitor. I must follow Noriko-sama's Now then... Kill the others. I want him alive." she commanded and masked ninja jumped out of the woods on all sides, effectively surrounding them.

"Protect yourselves! They're weak and untrained! Natsumi's mine." Shade shouted rushing Natsumi, dragging the blade across the ground. She raised an eyebrow and watched him curiously.

'I wonder how much he has improved? That blade is as heavy as sin and he's wielding it fluently.' She thought absently as he neared. She smirked and sheathed her black katana and rushed at her brother.

'I hope you can forgive me one day, Shade.'

**-KOB-**

"Raiton: Thunderstorm Wave!" Shade shouted swinging his sword in an arc, releasing a wave of thunder chakra. He snuck a look over his shoulder at his teammates. They were holding out for the most part, but he could tell that they were all tired. He turned his attention back to his sister, who managed to dodge part of his attack. He groaned and dropped his blade to the ground. Chakra exhaustion was taking its toll on him He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, gathering chakra.

"NO!" Natsumi hissed rushing at him. She jumped up and slashed down. Shade opened his eyes and caught the blade in between his hands, his eyes glowing red.

"It begins. Now feel the wrath of a godling!" he pushed her away and entered a stance unknown to most. Natsumi's eyes widened as he rushed at her with inhuman speed, disappearing and reappearing in front of her very eyes each time getting closer.

"Sonata One!" he shouted as he kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain, a few ribs cracking. He then brought his knee up into her chest and grabbed her neck, slamming her onto her back. She cried out in pain as he lifted her again, this time tossing her into the sky, like a ragdoll. He appeared next to her, face emotionless.

"Shade-kun?" He faltered for a moment but recovered immediately, kicking her back towards the ground. A sickening crack was heard, as she began to fall.

"You have no right to call me that anymore. You betrayed my trust and toyed with my emotions. You shall have no mercy!" He shouted and formed a handsign. "Sonata Two!"

He dove after her, white wings sprouting out of his back and a long white blade forming in his hands.

"Please, no." She said weakly as he dove faster, jet black chakra forming around the blade. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

'What have we done? What have I done? He's my brother... I should've protected him. Now I'm going to die because of it.' She closed her eyes anticipating death.

_You still can save yourself child, join with your brother. Gain his forgiveness._

She felt an intense pain in her eyes as she opened them. The first thing she noticed was Shade standing over her, blade pointed at her throat. His eyes were still glowing red

"You-You have the Kami no ai..." He muttered staring intently at her. Her eyes were now pure snow white with no pupil.

"W-What?" she sat up rubbing her eyes. She looked around. Everything was sharper, brighter, and she could faintly make out lines inside of Shade.

"The Kami saved you. I will spare you because of that fact. But if you dare betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you, family or not." He told her before swaying. A blonde haired girl was by his side instantly, laying him gingerly on the ground. She glared at her before turning her attention back to Shade, who had fell unconscious yet again.

"You... You hurt him... You let them hurt him... I should kill you now, but Shade would be upset if I did. You're coming with us." Natsumi hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yes." She was a traitor now, but she had her brother back. That was all she ever wanted. Ino sighed and looked at the girl.

"Well then." She looked down at her soon-to-be husband and smiled softly. "You go help clean up. I'll handle him. And get yourself patched up. No point in letting you bleed out before we get to Kiri."

** -KOB-**

Shade opened his eyes, groaning. He didn't know what happened. He didn't know where he was. And to him that was very bad. He sat up, cringing at the pain in his chest and laid back down.

"Where am I?"

"Kiri's hospital... Don't worry, no one knows you're." He turned his head to see Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage. She wore a happy smile on her face. "You're finally awake huh? Your team has been worried sick about you. Especially the blonde one. Went and fell in love have you, Shade-kun?" He couldn't help but smile. The Mizukage always had that effect on him. Even in grim times.

"What happened?" She shrugged and smiled softly at him.

"I don't know. You had wings, I only caught a glimpse of them though. I'm going to assume you figured out the Kogame no me?" In his mind he panicked, but he smiled at her.

"Yea. But how have you been, mama?"

**-END-**


End file.
